


Gavin the Schoolgirl

by ohmymavin



Series: Gavin the Crossdresser [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Michael, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think smut?, Jealous Michael, M/M, Mavin, Schoolgirls, Smut, Submissive Gavin, baby dont hurt me, but do because mavin, i wrote this at 2 am, tagging is not my thing, what is loooove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymavin/pseuds/ohmymavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Gavin goes to work one day dressed as a Japanese schoolgirl because he can and he's Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin the Schoolgirl

“Gavin, what the fuck are you wearing.” Michael said, eyeing his friend up and down.

“This is what they wear in Japan! Its cute Michael!” Gavin said in his thick accent, jutting out his hip.

“Im pretty sure no one wears that here. Go to Japan then, don’t wear that cutesy shit here!” Michael yelled, annoyance apparent in his voice.

“But Micoooo~” Gavin drawled, twirling and flaunting his new outfit.

“Gavin. You are a 26 year old man, and you’re dressed in knee socks, a Sailor Moon looking skirt, a blouse that is made for girls with big boobs, and black dress shoes. FOR GIRLS. What the fuck man?” Michael said sharply. 

Gavin looked as hurt as a puppy that got kicked at that point and quietly went back to his desk with a sad gleam in his eyes and a whimper in his voice.

“Gav- I-I didn’t mean it. I was just questioning, because its not your normal outfit.” Michael consoled, taking his headphones off and turning his full attention to Gavin.

But Gavin simply ignored him, instead getting absorbed into his editing and paying no attention to anyone but his computer. Michael looked defeated as he resumed his work.

Throughout the day, however, Michael stole more glances at Gavin, watching him frolic around in his cute little skirt, watching how the knee socks made his legs look muscular and lean, how the blouse had no bounce or cover but it did show Gavin’s toned torso and his skinny frame. But Gavin still ignored him as he pranced through the office, getting compliments, “GAAAAAAAAY”’s from others, and more looks than usual. It also made him feel… jealous?

“Fuck. Fucking shit Michael you dumbass why did you have to fuck it up fucking dicks.” He thought, regretting teasing Gavin earlier. 

It was also pretty hilarious seeing Geoff tackle him to the floor and trying to look up his skirt. 

“That’ll be a great RT Life. ‘Gavin the Crossdresser” Michael thought, laughing at all the people that would comment on that video. All hell would break loose, practically.

As it was nearing the end of the day and everyone was packing up, Geoff walked over to Michael with a pleading face.

“Hey listen Michael, I cant take Gavin home today. Im going out with Griffon and its our little secret, so go play some video games with him or touch dicks, I dunno, whatever you want.” Geoff whispered, giving Michael a pat on the back and saying his goodbyes to everyone. 

“Fuck.” Michael thought, running his hand through his hair. “What am I supposed to do for that?” 

As the rest of the crew said their goodbyes and went home, it was only Michael and Gavin left, Gavin still in his cutesy little outfit. 

 

“Alright, listen Gav, Geoff’s got plans and I’m the one takin you home and playing shitty games with you. Obviously. So uh, sorry about earlier.” Michael said, twiddling his fingers. Gavin gave no response and just kept on fiddling with his skirt. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you, really. I just was a bit flustered and busy, so yeah. Sorry. You look cute, by the way.” Michael mumbled. “Oh fuck. Erm, forget that last part.” Michael said, his cheeks turning scarlet.

“Wot? What was that last part Michael?” Gavin beamed, looking up in delight. “You think I look cute? Oh thank Christ I was beginning to feel like a bloody mong if you didn’t!” Gavin said joyfully, wrapping his arms around Michael in a tight hug.

“Gavin, your uh, skirt, is sorta grinding up against me. Thin material. Why the fuck did you wear that anyways?” Michael questioned. 

“It was a little experiment, I guess. It was also to see if my boi enjoyed it.” Gavin explained with a wink.

“Oh. Uhm. Okay.” Michael said, thoughts running wildly through his mind. “Oh fuck it.” 

Pinning Gavin’s arms to the wall, Michael kissed him passionately, grinding against the taller man in pleasure. He bit Gavins lower lip and asked for entrance, gaining a stifled moan from Gavin. They ground against eachother, moans and short breaths being exchanged from one horny man to the next. Michaels lips moved their way down onto Gavins neck, traveling to his collar bone to his shoulders, slowly removing his navy blue necktie to mark more territory.

“M-Mic-Michael please-“ Gavin drawled. “Y-you’re making me hard-“ 

With that, Michael nibbled harder, pushing into Gavin roughly. Gavin moaned as the bites went deeper and the marks got redder.

“Is this what you like? Do you like it rough? Because you need to tell Daddy if you do.” Michael breathed, running his hands up Gavin’s beautiful legs.

“Y-yes, please Michael-“ 

Michael stepped back, leaving Gavin defenseless and wanting. 

“Daddy! Daddy I’m sorry Mi-“ 

“Good.” Michael said, exasperated. He palmed Gavin’s dick through the thin material and chuckled. “Is this what you want?” 

Gavin leaned into his touch, gasping for more. Michael lifted up the skirt and made his way up to Gavin’s dick, wet with precum and hard. “It seems like someone is excited. “

He whimpered as he felt Michael take his dick and start pumping. It was slow, teasing. 

“Daddy please, please.” Gavin said, thrusting against Michael’s hand, trying to gain more friction.

“Slow and steady wins the race. Unless you’re you. You repeatedly trip to win the race. But I guess your good looks make you a winner in my book.” Michael growled, lust in his eyes. 

Michael began pumping him faster, each pump getting quicker and rougher, receiving more praise and moans from Gavin.

“Does this feel good? I bet it does. Don’t you love it when Daddy gives you nice things?” Michael snarled. 

“I-I’m gonna-“ Gavin said, letting the warm feeling in his stomach release into Michael’s hand. Michael wasn’t one to swallow, but he sure could make licking it up look sexy.

“Doesn’t take much to get you off, does it? I guess a little daddy kink gets you going. Oh, and my good looks. Cant forget those.” Michael laughed, wiping off the rest of the British man’s cum.

“Oh, and to answer your question, yes, I did enjoy it. Now go clean yourself up so we can have bevs and game. And change maybe? You don’t look bad in this, but your American converse and skinny jeans don’t look too bad either.” Michael teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Ello! So you made it through that, nice job. If I fucked up somewhere, let me know, or just tell me how I did. Cause, y'know, first time writing grinding and stuff. Woo! (Also I have slight daddy kink so erm yeah expect more of that.) Thanks for reading!


End file.
